


Timid Steps

by cherri_cola



Series: The Yule Ball [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Yule Ball, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at the ball, but how well can they dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timid Steps

**Author's Note:**

> After eighty four years the ball is finally here.

Daichi looks at himself in the mirror, in a white Tuxedo with a pink rose in the pocket. He finds that he likes it quite a lot. It had been his Dad’s old one, apparently he’d worn it to the ball with his Mum. He smiles fondly at it in the mirror and does a small twirl. He hears chuckling behind him turning around to see Asahi standing there. 

“You’re like a teenager before they’re first date.” Asahi states, Daichi’s face heating up.

“I’ll have you know I’ve been on plenty of dates.” Daichi defends looking towards the timid seventh year who just nods,

“But you’ve never liked them as much as you like Suga.” Daichi doesn’t know what to say to the words, but he just blushes and smiles, as he sends a soft smile to Asahi.

“I guess that’s true as well…”

 

Suga was pacing around his room, he was supposed to meet Daichi at the ball soon but he’s so nervous. What if Daichi regrets asking him, what if it doesn’t work out? His mind’s flying over all the different possibilities and none of them good. He hears someone come up behind him,

“First date?” Matsu smiles, Hanamaki coming up next to him, slinging his arms around him. Suga smiles at the two across from him and feels his cheeks heat up.

“I’ve been on a date before!”

“The one in fourth year doesn’t count, you were dared to do that.” Makki points out.

“I’ve been on dates at home.” Suga defends, knowing full well that he had not been asked out on any, or asked anyone to go on one. Both boys raise their eyebrows at Suga who’s got his hands crossed and a smug look on his face.

“With who?”

“You don’t know them.” 

“Who? Name and birthday.” Suga’s minds blank as he stumbles for names. He smiles shyly and looks at the two.

“Sugawara Koushi, you’re going to have a _ball._ ” Hanamaki sniggers before getting a hit in the head from his boyfriend. The two running down the stairs to get ready themselves, leaving the Ravenclaw alone in his room.

 

*~*

 

Daichi’s fidgety and nervous and biting his nails. He’s seen all his friends come through with their own dates, and now it was his turn. But where the hell is Suga? His mind drifts over all the possibilities and he feels shivers go up his spine. He’s snapped out of his thoughts when his eyes catch the ashen hair. The light fell perfectly on the other, lighting up his skin perfectly, hazel eyes soft and welcoming. The two are blushing as they smile towards each other,

“Hey…” Suga trails off trying to find his voice. His heart’s hammering against his ribcage, it’s hammering so hard that he swears it’ll end up a bloody mess on the floor.

“Wow…Y..you look..” Daichi can’t think of anything. His mind is absolutely blank, Suga the only thing in his mind. Suga finds his hand in Daichi’s own as they walk into the room, the band playing is something in a completely different world along with the people surrounding them. 

 

Oikawa looks over at Suga and Daichi, dancing the night away. Shyly touches with timid steps following, the two seemed to be almost perfect for each other. He almost laughs at them, they’re not saying anything to each other. They’re like little kids experimenting with different things. Oikawa feels something hit the back of the head, his hand reflexively going up to rub the spot. 

“Iwa-chan! That was uncalled for.”

“You staring and Suga and Daichi is uncalled for.” Oikawa forcefully removes his attention from the lovebirds, giving all of it to Iwaizumi. That doesn’t stop him noticing the two relaxing in each other’s hold slightly. 

 

Suga’s finally relaxed, his steps less careful now as he dances in time to the music. Daichi trying not to fumble, it’s adorable. The Gryffindor prefect obviously never really learnt how to dance, or he probably just hadn’t worked on it much after their fourth year. They went together that year, but that was because they ended up without a date and it was compulsory so…He finds himself giggling to himself at the memory. They’re at the ball together again, this time it was because they wanted to go…and as more than friends. He feels his heart in his throat as he stumbles, Daichi’s arm quickly grabbing him by the waist as he’s pulled up. 

“Hey…You okay? You’ve been out of it for a bit…If you don’t want to be here that’s okay…” Daichi sends him an almost apologetic smile. Suga shakes his head and puts one hand on Daichi’s cheek.

“You know, full well that I would love to be here with you.” Suga’s lips find their way to Daichi’s own. They both melt, the two just enjoying the warmth, the reassurance. Daichi finding comfort in the hand on his cheek, the arm around Suga’s waist causing shivers to go up and down his spine. They stayed like that, just them in their own little world and no one else there. They pull away, their foreheads touching, still nothing said between them. The two are finally bought back to reality when they hear applause coming from the back of the room. They turn around in unison, blushing and flustered, seeing Oikawa just smiling applauding and cheering. 

 

Suga immediately starts to sweat as he realises the whole room’s gone silent, the music had faded in his mind, he could feel people staring at him. He could feel the eyes piercing into his back, the shivers he’s feeling now are the complete opposite than the ones Daichi supplied. He wants to run, to leave, he’s scared, so scared. He feels his breathing getting heavier, his cheeks getting hotter. Then he feels Daichi’s hand in his own and sees Makki and Matsu in the corner smirking. Hanamaki’s giving him a thumbs up and sends him a wink and he almost feels mortified. He smiles at the two before noticing Daichi’s hand in his own. 

“It’s okay, no one cares.” Suga just nods in reply as he calms himself down, that’s right. No one cares about who you attend the ball with, that’s right.

 

*~*

 

The two had left, the ball had gotten slightly boring with the same music and all. But they’d had fun, they were just walking in each other’s company now with nothing being said. Hand in hand, Suga stopped walking, his mind caught up in the stars and constellations. He could see them from inside the halls, through the pillars. The sunlight was spilling from between the pillars into the hallway. It had been a view that had always taken his breath away. It wasn’t late, it was only around eight thirty and the ball had started at five. He walked over to the pillars, sitting on the small wall connecting them. 

This is what Daichi loves about Suga, the fact that he can get so entranced with some things. That he cares so much. He knows that Suga can name every single one of those constellations, he knows that Suga can name every breed of dragon out there and their native countries. He knows that when Suga loves something, that love will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have excuses as to why this was late:   
> 1\. School (mainly I've been a mess bc we've been going through everything really fast and I'm yet to finish my english questions and finish the book + my grades aren't good in a land of my subjects..)  
> 2\. I have not been feeling well recently (mentally/physically)  
> 3\. I've just been really tired so I'm trynna catch up on sleep...


End file.
